


Prompt #3

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 30 Challenge [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Flash Fic, Prompt Fic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #3June 5, 2020Genre: Horror / ZombiesPrompt from NaNoWriMo (found it on Google): "I have a plan,” said…"
Series: Prompts - 30 Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754020





	Prompt #3

"I have a plan," said John. I can hear him gasping and I know he's losing steam. 

I was not in the mood for any more of John's plans. It was his idea to break into the Amazon warehouse to scavenge for supplies. We had not figured just how many old distribution workers turned now zombies would be there. And how quick they would be. Fast workers. Fast zombies. We had been running around the distribution center for the past 10 minutes trying to escape them. 

I heard John's footsteps slowing down behind me. I feel a drop of relief followed by a tsunami of guilt. Part of my brain is shrieking RUN, RUN, ESCAPE. And there's another part of my brain thinking about the old joke about the two campers trying to escape a bear. Camper number one says, "We can't outrun a bear." And camper number two says, "I don't need to outrun the bear, I just need to outrun you."

I hear John stumble and give a cry and I look over my shoulder and I see a zombie lurch from under a conveyer belt to grab his pant leg. There are more zombies running twenty feet behind us. Before I can think further, I stopped and stomped on the zombie's arm and shoved John ahead of me. 

"I gotta plan too. Keep running!" I scream.


End file.
